


Toy Box

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt from <b>Llaeyro</b>: Much to their surprise, one of them gets gifted a dildo/butt plug/toy for Valentines.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from **Llaeyro** : Much to their surprise, one of them gets gifted a dildo/butt plug/toy for Valentines.

Harry read the note twice before Severus snatched it out of his hand, mumbling about mute Boys-Who-Lived.

_Use it well_

"What does that mean?" Severus frowned. 

Harry watched as Severus waved his wand over the box. It said it was from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but that didn't mean it was safe. Harry'd known George long enough to know that.

Apparently satisfied, Severus lifted the lid of the inner box and his eyes widened. Harry peered inside and felt his face heat. 

_I'll never drink with George again_ , he swore to himself. He hadn't remembered mentioning the particular fantasy that would have inspired such a gift but he clearly must have because no one else knew—

"A double-headed dong?" Severus said. 

Not even Severus.

If he'd looked in the mirror, Harry might have seen his head explode into flames he was so embarrassed. 

Severus pulled the thick purple dildo out of the box and began studying it as if it was an intriguing potions ingredient rather than a sex toy.

In fact, now he was caressing the head—well, one of them—and Harry's cock took notice, remembering the feel of those long fingers wrapped around him.

"You're drooling, Harry." 

"It's obviously a joke," Harry said, now that he'd found his voice again. "You know George," he added and tried to snatch it away but Severus evaded his attempt.

"Nonsense. It has... potential." 

Harry felt his balls tighten. "It does?" he said, hoarsely. 

"Mmm, yes." Severus grabbed Harry by the arm and Apparated them straight to the bedroom....

Harry lifted his head and looked down his body—a mistake because the sight before him was better than any fantasy.

Their legs were entwined, arses touching, each with half the dildo inside him. Severus took the slightly thicker end, the bastard, but seeing his body arching as he stroked himself, watching his chest rise and fall as he panted, well, it was enough to make Harry come.

"Christ," Harry gasped as he flopped back onto the bed, fisting his cock like his life depended on it. 

"Not yet," Severus ground out, his movement pushing the dildo deeper into Harry where it rubbed against his prostate. And Severus's as well if his incoherence was anything to go by.

"Impertinent... brat... always... spoiling… everything." He groaned low in his throat, the sound inching Harry closer to an ill-timed orgasm.

"Please, Severus," Harry begged; he was so close he could taste it. "I can't last."

"Fuck!" Severus's legs tensed and Harry pushed down hard on the dildo, both of them crying out as they came. Harry stroked himself until not another drop could possibly escape, but he was otherwise unable to move a muscle.

"Not the worst idea you've ever had," Severus murmured some minutes later.

Harry laughed lightly, still out of breath. "Glad you approve."

"There is one problem, however."

Harry lifted his head. Severus was clearly in the same state of post-coital bliss as he was: flat on his back, come pooling on his stomach and chest, and a fat dildo very slowly slipping out of his arse. 

With both of them well shagged and spent, neither was inclined to clean up or even turn right way around in the bed. 

"I see what you mean." Harry yawned and held his hand out for his wand. "Thank Merlin for magic." 

He Banished the dildo to the sink and crawled up next to Severus. 

Just when he thought Severus had dozed off, the man said, "I did note the other item in the box, by the way, Mr Potter. I've never seen a plug of that size before." 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and hoped Severus hadn't felt his cock stir. Alas, Severus immediately moved his thigh to press against it, rubbing against the rising flesh. 

"Perhaps I should send George a thank you note for the thoughtful gifts."

Harry tweaked one of his nipples then grinned at Severus's gasp. "You might want to wait until _after_ you've had it up your arse to thank him."

Severus chuckled and pressed his lips to the side of Harry's head. "Point."


End file.
